Poison
by eskimobee
Summary: One shot crossover of my 2 fave American shows ever RED JOHN!


SVU/Mentalist x-over

AN: Absolutely AU, in my world Red John is still their case and Bosco and his team, in my eyes don't exist cos I don't like the way they nicked it.

Also Kim Grayleck is NOT the SVU ADA Casey still is cos I'm totally in denial that she is gone. UK ignorance is bliss.....

############

Poison

Pron. [poi-zuhn]

Teresa Lisbon walked out of her office into the bullpen and announced they had a case. They were leaving Sacramento to go to New York. Their plane left in seven hours giving them a little time to pack some hand luggage and get to the airport. There was a briefing just before they left the CBI building; a suspect in New York had information about Red John.

Their plane landed in Manhattan around eight in the morning. Lisbon gave some last minute instructions to her team before they left the airport. "OK guys, we don't know if this guy is for real. We have to co-operate with the NYPD, this is their jurisdiction, they have asked us to come down and we have taken their offer up kindly and Jane, please, behave. I know this is Red John but you can't get away with half the stuff you do in Sacramento so, behave."

There were cops there to meet them. They exchanged pleasantries and got down to business, briefing each other on the respective cases. The CBI agents were familiarizing themselves with the case in New York, while New York's finest were trying to get an understanding of the Red John killings.

"Hey, am I boring you, Mr Jane?" asked one of the cops

"No, I am paying attention I never stop, it's just that I want to get down to getting the Red John information"

"Jane" said Lisbon in a warning tone

"Lisbon," he replied patronizingly "I am merely speaking the truth. All this smoke and mirrors has gone on long enough. Besides, you said I had to behave. So I am going to do just that."

"So all I had to do was say 'behave' and you'd really do it. Ten bucks says you'll last a day."

"Twenty on a few hours" said Cho

"Am I really getting predictable?"

"Yes" he replied in his usual deadpan tone.

They had arrived at their destination and were shown to the SVU department

"Can we get to the case?" said Grace after they had bantered and talked about mindless crap for the hour long journey.

"Good idea" said Teresa "we're here."

"Hello, my name is Donald Cragen" said a balding middle-aged man "You must be the CBI agents."

"Yes. My name is Agent Teresa Lisbon, these are agents Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho and Grace Van Pelt. Not forgetting-"

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane" he smiled and shook Don's hand

"Our wonderful consultant" she rolled her eyes

"Hello to all of you let me introduce you to my team. Follow me." He led them to the bullpen, where 2 male detectives were arguing while another sat and watched pensively. A female detective walked in, carrying a stack of files and said something to the man sitting.

"Stabler! Tutola!"

The two men stopped arguing and looked at their captain then at the others. They were both fairly well built and muscular. The seated detective was quite obviously a bit older than the others and the female was strong without being heavily muscular. The two teams sized each other up for a few seconds until Cragen made introductions "These are detectives; Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, and Olivia Benson." He indicated the members of his team individually and turned to them and said "Guys this is agent Teresa Lisbon and her team; Agents Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt and their consultant Patrick Jane. They are the CBI agents for the Weller case."

"They takin' it Cap?"

"No Finn they're here about the deal he wants to make with the DA's office"

He nodded in understanding and said "I don't know why Casey is cuttin' him a deal."

"If she didn't we wouldn't be here and neither would these agents."

"So Captain Cragen, we want to get this information as quickly as possible and back to Sacramento to finally catch Red John."

(AN: POV switch to SVU)The blond haired man's eyes narrowed at this and he muttered "We shouldn't have left."

Elliot noticed this and asked "Hey, uh, what's so big with this Red John character anyhow?"

"Red John has killed over a dozen people, all but one female" said Lisbon

Patrick was muttering and snippets could be heard "I will get him…. why can't I get him?... Too many… Lisbon" he spoke up suddenly "we have to go back to Sacramento."

"No, we'll get the information then leave."

"No he's in California, he knew he could get me out so he called someone who called someone else who called our guy. We need to go he will strike again. Soon."

"After we-"

"No he will have him killed, remember the last time?"

She sighed "Jane"

"No" he said "you know what'll happen."

"We're just waiting for our ADA Casey Novak" said Cragen coming over to them.

"Not anymore." Said a youngish blonde woman in a suit "Casey Novak, you must be the CBI agents."

"And I'm Patrick Jane" he shook her hand and smiled

"Really? Wow. Sorry, my sister's best friend went to college with you. Then you became famous and wow."

They got down to business, setting a time the next day to talk to the informant. Patrick was dubious about it and wanted it today, but Teresa and every one of the detectives and Cho said no. Rigsby had agreed with Patrick, and Van Pelt was not getting involved. They had looked over the case yet again and each victim of the informant's had been surrounded by some poison.

-Use poison in a Sentence

See web results for poison

See images of poison

noun

a substance with an inherent property that tends to destroy life or impair health.

something harmful or pernicious, as to happiness or well-being.

The first victim, Kerry McLoughlin had been found in a room filled with empty barrels of cyanide. The next three were found together on a bed of foxglove and hemlock. The last victim Maria Fulton had been discovered pasted in opium. The attacker had said these women were the poison of the earth, and that their lives had been poisoned by other people so they were poisoning others around them. So he had also poisoned each victim with methanol, which had converted to formaldehyde, killing them.

–verb (used with object)

to administer poison to (a person or animal).

to kill or injure with or as if with poison.

to put poison into or upon; saturate with poison

to ruin, vitiate, or corrupt

The cause of death was formaldehyde poisoning caused by ingestion of methanol. He had put it into food or drinks and then gave them to his victims. As they lay dying he slashed their bodies and carved a pentagram on the sole of each foot and palms of their hands.

–adjective

causing poisoning; poisonous: a poison shrub.

He had caused their deaths in poisoning them. The wounds were superficial, a red herring.

"What information do you have on Red John do you have? It is important you tell me now, or the deal is off, and you'll get life." Asked Patrick

"You sure he should be on this case?" Elliot asked Teresa, who were both behind the one way glass, watching.

"He's good our case close rate is the highest in the state because of him. He notices things. Tiny details everyone else ignores or doesn't even notice. It's been his life for so long. Old habits die hard."

"He's emotionally connected to this case."

"I know" she sighed "But we can't afford to let him run astray in case he does something stupid" she said, and added as an afterthought "or illegal."

They looked up when they heard Mitchell Fuller, their suspect, yelled at Patrick "He's going to kill everyone you care about and then come after you!"

Patrick replied "Mitchell, stop lying, where is Red John?" raising his voice slightly at the end.

"You'll never find him. California is getting boring for him, he says he wants to move on. Live another life, elsewhere. He will always be thinking of you. During the summer, on your wife and daughter's birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's Day. Those holidays and special occasions you will never enjoy again because he made them his." Fuller was screaming manically now "They are his along with the dozen others you couldn't save. THEY ARE RED JOHN'S!!!!"

"Come on Mitchell, you're just stalling, I know you haven't a clue where he is or anything about him.

"I was there. I saw what he did. I typed the letters he told me what to write and I did it as he slashed them to pieces."

"What did the first letter say?"

"I can't remember the exact lettering but it was something along the lines of:

'Dear mister Jane, I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grabbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child.'

I think that was it, wasn't it?"

Patrick's face went from its natural golden brown to pure white. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes" he whispered hoarsely as the truth came to light. He had seen it all.

"Red John is-" he stopped and grinned.

"What? Who is he? Where is he?"

"Me."

Author's Final Note:

Yawnsies

Me Sleeeepiee

Only a one-shot.

Slight chance of more but probably not until I finish Fear and Unwound.

Both of which are near to completion or very far away depending on reviews/ hits I get.

(Hint hint)

The button is below

There

___

| R |

| E |

| V |

| I |

| E |

_|W |_

\ /

\ /

\ /


End file.
